Regalos
by Rikkukichi
Summary: Los regalos sólo traen problemas... ¿o tal vez no? Marth está a punto de averiguarlo. One-shot. Ike/Marth POV. Yaoi.


**Iossu! Vaya, hace mucho que no me paso por aquí... jeje. Este es un one-shot que se me ocurrió anoche, así, con el aburrimiento. Espero que os guste. No, no es lemon xDDD Creo que es cómico-dramático, hacía mucho que no escribía algo así. Qué nostalgia xD**

**Dedicado a Sam porque hace mucho que no hablo con ella.**

**Disclaimer: qué decir sobre Nintendo que no hayamos dicho ya?**

**Disfrutad!**

* * *

><p>Regalos... ¿Por qué demonios tienen que existir?¿Quién fue el que inventó la idea? Porque voy a decirle un par de cosas.<p>

Los regalos no son más que una cosa inútil que hacemos parecer bonita con lazos y papel de colores, una pérdida de tiempo y de dinero. Se supone que son una muestra de cariño y de buenas intenciones, pero no es tan sencillo. Porque no vale cualquier regalo; cuanto más caro y llamativo sea, mejor quedamos. Esa muestra de cariño parece mayor.

Entonces, si eso es así... ¿Significaría que si un padre de una familia adinerada le regala un caballo a su hijo, le quiere más que un padre de una familia pobre que no puede dar a su hijo más que unos zapatos de segunda mano? Pues claro que no...

- ¡Marth!- una mano zarandeándose ante mi cara me sacó de mi monólogo mental.

Parpadeé unas cuantas veces antes de fijarme en la persona que estaba delante de mí, mirándome con los labios fruncidos y un ceño que en su cara de ángel me parecía divertido.

- ¿Qué pasa, Peach?- pregunté.

- ¿Cómo que qué pasa?- exclamó.- No me pidas ayuda si no me vas a escuchar. Llevo dos horas dando ideas, pero parece que no me has estado prestando atención. ¡Hace media hora que ha empezado la fiesta!

Suspiré.

- ¿Y qué mas da?- dije, molesto y cansado.- Jaleo que nos perdemos.

Peach frunció más el entrecejo; parecía claramente irritada.

- Mira, Marth, yo te entiendo. Es una fiesta pagana, nosotros no estamos acostumbrados a ese tipo de celebraciones. Pero primero, es el cumpleaños de Ike, que es tu compañero en el Smash desde el inicio del torneo, por lo tanto, debes ir. Y segundo, he prometido a Zelda que no la dejaría sola con Snake y compañía, por lo tanto, hay que darse prisa. Así que, ¡venga!, elige de una vez.

Exacto. Todo ese monólogo de antes surgió del aburrimiento de pasar dos horas dando vueltas a un centro comercial de Smash Ville, en busca del "regalo perfecto" para mi "compañero en el Smash desde el inicio del torneo". ¿Qué pasa, no le basta un "felicidades"? No, tenía que estar aquí, perdiendo mi valioso tiempo, buscando algo que probablemente acabaría en algún rincón oscuro de su armario.

- Maldita sea, como príncipe que soy, jamás he hecho ningún regalo- murmuré.- Sólo tenía que entregarlo, alguien lo elegía por mí.

- Mira, ¿qué te parece uno de esos?- dijo de pronto Peach, señalando a algún lugar.

Seguí con la mirada la dirección a la que apuntaba su delicado dedo y me sonrojé al instante. Anillos.

Se me olvidaba mencionar que el tema se agrava cuando aquel al que quieres hacer un regalo es la persona que te gusta.

- ¡¿Estás loca?- exclamé, agitando las manos- ¡Ni de coña le regalo eso!

- Jolín, ¿qué tiene de malo?- preguntó con fastidio.

- ¿Puedes decirme qué tiene de bueno?- repuse.

- Que son bonitos, formales y representan una gran muestra de amor- dijo, como si estuviera recitando un poema.

- Peach, ¿qué parte de "eres la única que lo sabe" es la que no entiendes?- pregunté, cansado.- ¿Qué pasa si me ven llegar con eso? Además, él no lleva anillos, lleva unos mitones que le impedirían ponérselo. Pero no sólo es eso, sino que al ser como es, ¡no le va a gustar!- acabé dando un grito, y la gente me miró como si estuviera loco.

Mi amiga suspiró.

- Marth, cariño, eres todo un reto. Y yo me rindo. No quiero que Ike se enfade conmigo. Me voy. ¿Quieres que le diga algo de tu parte?

Me quedé un momento en silencio. Bueno, no podía obligarla a quedarse aquí, y tampoco quería sufrir la ira de Zelda cuando se enterara de que Peach no fue por mi culpa...

- No, es igual. Vete, corre.

Se fue con un suspiro. Vi cómo cruzaba la puerta de entrada y abría su paraguas. Así que encima llovía. Me dieron ganas de aplaudirle a Murphy. Casi podía oír sus carcajadas desde allí.

**Ike POV.**

Una hora. Llevaba una maldita hora esperando a que llegara. La fiesta había empezado, había abierto la mitad de los regalos, pero él no había aparecido por ninguna parte. La persona más cercana a mí no estaba presente en mi cumpleaños...

- ¿No te gusta?- una voz me devolvió a la realidad.

Un ángel revoloteaba delante de mí con cara de preocupación. Eché un vistazo a lo que fuera que tuviera entre las manos. Una capa, nueva y limpia. Pero no iba a sustituir a mi querida capa de mercenario. Aun así, sonreí.

- Claro que me gusta, Pit, gracias.

El ángel dio un suspiro de alivio.

- Menos mal, es que como la tuya está tan rota, pensé que no te vendría mal una nueva.

Dejé de sonreír.

- ¡Colega, no te metas con su capa!- de pronto, un brazo agarró a Pit por el cuello mientras el propietario le revolvía el pelo al ángel- ¡Y menos cuando tiene esa cara de amargado!

Me reí.

- ¿Amargado? No te pases, Link.

El hyllian dejó ir a Pit y me dio un codazo.

- Llevas una hora mirando la puerta dos veces cada diez segundos. Ya vendrá, hombre, sabes que a él no le gustan tanto estas fiestas.

- Por dios, Link, es mi cumpleaños- murmuré, irritado.- Creo que podría hacer una excepción.

- Lo que tú digas, compañero, pero que no te fastidie la fiesta.

Parecía que se iba a ir, pero en lugar de eso me puso algo en la mano. Cuando vi qué era, me dieron ganas de darle una paliza. Notaba que me ardían las mejillas.

- ¡¿Se puede saber que demonios haces?- grité susurrando.

- No podría darte un mejor regalo.

Le miré con una cara que había aprendido de Marth.

- ¿Un preservativo?- pregunté, con sarcasmo.- ¿En serio?

- Así es, compañero. Si quieres, lo anuncio con el micro.

- ¿Qué parte de "eres el único que lo sabe" no entiendes?

Se rió.

- Además, creo que te he dicho muchas veces que él no es así- recordé.

- Bueno, es tu cumpleaños, creo que podría hacer una excepción- levantó las cejas un momento y luego se fue en dirección a Zelda, dejándome con una expresión entre vergüenza y ganas de asesinarle allí mismo.

Vi a Snake rodeado de jarras de cerveza vacías, y a Samus en un estado parecido. Me acerqué a ellos. El cazarrecompensas se rió al verme.

- ¡Pero si es el cumpleañero tristón!- gritó.- ¡Camarera, otra ronda para celebrarlo!

- ¡Camarera, camarera!- coreó Samus.

Lynn, la ayudante de Master Hand, vino cargando con dos grandes jarras de cerveza y una más normal. Les dio las grandes a ellos y la otra a mí.

- Gracias- murmuré.

- Para que mejores esa cara- murmuró ella, con su habitual expresión impasible.

Madre mía, hasta Lynn me lo había dicho. Debía parecer un desgraciado. Me bebí la jarra de un trago sin pensármelo dos veces. Tal vez aquello me animara. Iba a pedir la siguiente, cuando escuché la puerta principal abriéndose. Me giré violentamente.

Peach entró, el paraguas le chorreaba. Pero no venía nadie con ella. Al verme se encogió de hombros y sonrió, dándome a entender que él no iba a venir, al menos en un buen rato. Entonces, me giré hacia Lynn y le pedí la siguiente.

**Marth POV.**

Salí del centro comercial cuatro horas después de que lo hiciera Peach. ¿Cómo aguanté tanto ahí dentro? No tengo ni la más mínima idea.

La lluvia había arreciado y yo no tenía paraguas. Al día siguiente iba a estar en cama con fiebre y moqueando, pero no me importaba. Era consciente de que probablemente la fiesta habría acabado y de que Ike estaría muy molesto conmigo. Ese pensamiento hizo que descartara la idea de buscar un sitio donde comprar un paraguas en el centro comercial, aparte de que no quería volver a aquel laberinto infernal en mucho tiempo.

Tras tres horas y media de no encontrar nada, acabé llamando a Roy, que conocía a Ike desde que eran pequeños. Me dijo que Ike adoraba cierto grupo de música del que yo había oído hablar, que hacían unas canciones algo peculiares. Para ser claros, eran canciones de contenido erótico. Me sorprendí cuando me lo contó, pero era mejor que nada y no hice más preguntas.

Así que ahí estaba yo, aguantando las miradas de otros clientes y del dependiente mientras el disco era transportado por la cinta. Sin embargo, cuando le dije "¿me lo puede envolver para regalo?", automáticamente las miradas pasaron a ser algo más compasivas.

Mientras corría bajo la lluvia, empapándome como si me hubiera metido en la ducha vestido, pensaba a velocidad de vértigo en excusas que podría darle a Ike, rezando para que alguna de ellas surtiera efecto.

Pero, a pesar de que había ideado unas cuantas, al abrir la puerta de la mansión, veinte minutos después de salir del centro comercial, enmudecí. Había un montón de papeles esparcidos por el suelo, matasuegras, guirnaldas... pero reinaba el silencio. No había nadie más que Ike, sentado en un sofá. Alrededor había unas cuantas jarras de cerveza vacías y un gran trozo de pollo que habían dejado a la mitad. Cerré la puerta.

- ¡Anda!- exclamó él, casi podía ver el sarcasmo dibujado en su cara.- ¡Mira quién ha venido!¡Pero si es el Príncipe de Altea, que nos honra con su presencia!

- Lo siento, Ike.

- ¿En serio?- dijo, levantándose.- Vaya, no me digas. Podías haberlo sentido hace cuatro horas y media.

Suspiré. Estaba chorreando y la ropa se me ceñía al cuerpo, precisamente no tenía ganas de discutir. Y menos con él.

- Lo siento, ¿vale?- repetí.- No es como si me hubiera olvidado de la fiesta.

- Ah, entonces no has venido porque "no te van estos rollos"- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.- Pensé que por lo menos en mi cumpleaños podrías hacer una excepción.

- ¡No es eso...!

- Mira, Marth, llevo cuatro horas esperando a que entraras por esa puerta. No he disfrutado mi propia fiesta de cumpleaños porque me la he pasado mirándola; de hecho, podría pintar un cuadro de ella sin mirar porque la recuerdo al detalle. Pensé que te importaba, pero ya veo que no es así.

Se dio la vuelta, dejándome con la boca abierta. ¿Veis? Para esto sirven los regalos. ¡Para destruir relaciones!

La rabia me controló por unos segundos.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a ni siquiera plantearte eso?- grité, ganándome su atención.- ¡Para tu información, llevo seis horas metido en un laberinto infernal lleno de gente y ruidos molestos buscándote el "regalo perfecto"!¡Me he dado toda la prisa que he podido en volver, casi nadando, porque a eso de ahí fuera no puede llamársele lluvia!¡Por dios, he venido corriendo desde allí!

- ¿Qué...?

No le dejé interrumpirme.

- Y todo por la estúpida idea de comprar algo que te guste. ¿Para qué? Hubiera sido mejor coger una piedra del jardín y envolverla, así habrías estado más contento. Hago lo que puedo, Ike, no estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas. Ya te he pedido perdón por no llegar a tiempo.

En todo ese tiempo no me había movido, y en el suelo se había formado un charco de lo empapado que estaba. Él no hacía más que mirarme en silencio.

**Ike POV**

La verdad es que no sabía qué decir. Me había acabado convenciendo de que no había venido porque no le gustaban estas celebraciones, y ahora que me lo había "explicado", no pude hacer otra cosa que guardar silencio esperando a que se calmara. Cuando parecía que había terminado de desahogarse, me acerqué a él y le di un abrazo.

- Perdóname también a mí, pensé que te habías olvidado, o que no habías querido venir...- dije.- La verdad es que jamás imaginé que aguantarías más de cinco minutos en ese lugar.

- La verdad, yo no sé cómo lo he hecho- comentó, abrazándome también.- Oye, te voy a empapar...

Me reí.

- ¿Qué más da?- exclamé, recuperando mi buen humor.- Además, el agua te favorece.

Me aparté un poco y le guiñé el ojo. Me llené de satisfacción al ver enrojecer sus mejillas. Se apartó y echó a correr hacia las escaleras.

- ¡Pervertido!- gritó.

- ¡Eh!¡No tan rápido!- exclamé.- ¡Que es mi cumpleaños!

Sin dejar de reír, le perseguí hasta la habitación. Ya me daba igual que la gente lo supiera o no. Por lo que me habían dicho en la fiesta, parecía que todos estaban al tanto de lo que pasaba entre Marth y yo.

Ya dentro, con la puerta cerrada, le busqué con la mirada. La puerta del baño estaba cerrada. Me apoyé contra ella.

- Venga, hombre, que no es para tanto- dije, divertido.

- Cállate Ike- murmuró.- Me muero de frío, quiero darme una ducha.

- Bueno, si el frío es el problema...- abrí la puerta sin su permiso y le pillé quitándose la camiseta. Sentí un hormigueo en el estómago, pero mantuve la cordura.- ... Yo podría ayudarte.

- ¿Pero qué-

Sin darle tiempo a decir nada, me lo cargué al hombro y lo llevé a mi cama. Allí me metí con él y nos arropé a los dos, antes de abrazarle.

- ¡Ike!- protestó.

- Estás helado- comenté.- Pero enseguida entrarás en calor, ya verás.

No dijo nada más, ni yo tampoco. Aquel momento era perfecto, y no iba a estropearlo abriendo la boca. Así pasamos un buen rato, hasta que Marth irradiaba tanto calor como yo.

- Al final te compré una cosa- dijo de pronto, escapando a mi agarre.

- ¿Ah, sí?- pregunté, sorprendido.

Cogió la bolsa con la que había entrado chorreando a la mansión y me la dio. Carraspeó y miró hacia otro lado. Algo extrañado, abrí la bolsa y miré su contenido.

Un CD. Lo saqué y leí el nombre del grupo. Noté cómo las mejillas se me calentaban.

- ¿Pero qué...?- empecé, y me callé. Miré a Marth.- ¿Esto es algún tipo de indirecta?

- ¿Eh?- parecía tan sorprendido como yo.- Roy me dijo que te gustaban...

Tras unos instantes de silencio, me eché a reír a carcajada limpia. Se unió a los motivos de la risa el hecho de que Marth cada vez estaba más rojo y sorprendido. Intenté parar varias veces, pero hasta la quinta no lo conseguí.

- Así que...- carraspeé.- Así que Roy te lo dijo...

- ¿Voy a matarle?- preguntó.

- Sí, vas a matarle- respondí.

Mientras él murmuraba insultos en un idioma que no logré reconocer, me metí las manos en los bolsillos. Aún estábamos con la misma ropa, y encontré el regalito de Link.

- Mira lo que me dio Link- dije, enseñándoselo.

Su cara no tenía precio.

- Lo que yo decía, cojo una piedra, le pongo una cinta y es el regalo perfecto, ¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS PENSABA ESE HYLLIAN?- gritó.

- Parece ser que lo nuestro no es tan secreto como creíamos- dije, disimulando. No quería decirle que yo se lo había contado a Link.

Se llevó la mano a la frente y suspiró.

- Me he tirado seis horas buscando un regalo y al final...

- Yo me he pasado la fiesta esperándote, así que, en vista de que no me has traído un regalo,- intentó protestar, pero no le dejé- te tomaré a ti como el mismo.

Antes de que pudiera defenderse, le agarré y le devolví a la cama conmigo. Para mi sorpresa, no hizo mucho por liberarse. Sonreí, divertido.

- ¿Qué pasa, te entregas a mí, Príncipe?- pregunté.

- Estás borracho- respondió, dándome un capón.- Es sólo que parece que Murphy me está diciendo que lo haga. A ti te regalan un preservativo y a mí me hacen regalarte ese disco obsceno. He llegado con la ropa ceñida al cuerpo y tú te has bebido nosecuántas jarras de cerveza. Estamos los dos en la cama...

- Eh, eh, que yo aguanto muy bien el alcohol, estoy casi totalmente sobrio. Pero ya que me lo pones así, mejor hagamos lo que tengamos que hacer y no molestemos a las fuerzas divinas que causaron estas "coincidencias"... aunque pensé que no te gustaba esto.

- Bueno, es tu cumpleaños, creo que podré hacer una excepción...

- Pues no se hable más.

Nada más terminar, me lancé a por su boca. Aquella iba a ser la mejor noche de mi vida, y por supuesto, el mejor regalo también. No sabía quién era ese tal "Murphy", pero desde luego, estaba en deuda con él.

**Marth POV**

Me desperté en la cama de Ike, sin ropa, y con una agradable sensación, a pesar de que sólo había dormido unas cuatro horas.

- ¿Ya te has despertado?- me giré y vi a Ike, sentado en mi cama, sonriendo.

Me froté los ojos.

- No- respondí.

Se rió. Yo me incorporé.

- Master Hand nos ha llamado a todos para la semifinal, hay que levantarse- dijo.

Asentí.

- Estuvo bien lo de anoche, ¿eh?- dijo de pronto.

Asentí. Pero esta vez con las mejillas ardiendo. Me levanté y cogí ropa de mi armario. Notaba su mirada, pero no dije nada. Busqué algo para cambiar de tema.

- Ah, sí- dije.- ¿Qué has hecho con el CD?

Miró al techo.

- Está oculto en lo mas profundo de mi armario.

Sonreí.

- Lo sabía.

* * *

><p><strong>Sí, lo sé. Hubo un corte brusco ahí. Lo sé, Sam, sé que faltaba el lemmon, pero sigo siendo incapaz de escribirlo xDDDDD<strong>

**Qué extraño se me hace volver al humor, ni siquiera acabo de llamar a esto humor, no sé, demasiado drama estos últimos meses. **

**Por cierto, que se me olvidó mencionarlo, Murphy es el de la llamada ley de Murphy, que dice cosas como "si se te cae una tostada, siempre lo hará por el lado de la mermelada". **

**En fin, se agradecen los reviews! :3, y aquellas que estéis esperando las actualizaciones, probablemente no haya nada hasta septiembre o así.**

**Ciaossu!**


End file.
